


Lady in Lavender

by blueteak



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac drags Phryne to the Blue Mountains for a much needed holiday and has more fun than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



It appeared to Mac as though Phryne could never sit back and relax, no matter the inducements. They had spent the day taking in the mountain air and a few martinis at the Van de Velde’s new retreat in Leura, bushwalking being very thirsty-making business indeed. Phryne should have been exhausted, content to lounge in her armchair and gaze meditatively at nothing more complex than the Carrington Hotel’s stained-glass dragonfly lamp. 

Instead, Phryne, though reclining in her armchair, was so tense the beads of her gown were practically vibrating. To the casual observer, however, she was relaxed, her attention fully focused on her dear friend, Mac.

Her dear friend Mac, who had insisted on this bushwalking holiday after a string of cases and corresponding exhaustion (unfortunately, most relaxing activities in Melbourne had been the subject of Phryne’s investigations at one point or another. No Turkish Baths or days at the races could be relied upon to give her mind a rest. Hence…..bushwalking a million miles away), was now convinced that the beads were going to pop right off of her dress even without the amorous assistance of another lady or gentleman if Phryne got any more excited. She also knew Phryne’s attention wasn’t on her at all. 

No, it was on a woman in a lavender dress with silver heels that had ankle straps that crept up the legs, accentuating them while calling to mind bindings……

“I swear that's Sally Johnson!" Phryne whispered. "Jack and I have been looking for her to testify in the case of Albert Hennings, you know the one who does all the,” Phryne said, managing to make a throat slashing gesture without spilling a drop of her drink. “Fancy her being here at this resort town you've dragged me to for a rest! Like I told you, holidays can't be done, Mac. I’m just going to go have a word.”

Before Mac could inquire how Phryne would wrestle this reluctant witness back to Melbourne (though she had no doubt it could be done, and was not at all surprised that a case had managed to find Phryne, or vice versa), Phryne was out of her seat.

But Phyrne had barely risen before the woman lit her cigarette, the light revealing inquisitive but kind eyes and a full mouth turned up in a smile. She was looking right at them. Or, rather, at Mac. 

“Why, it’s not Sally after all! Maybe my imagination’s going into overdrive, being on holiday in a writers’ resort town. I’m sure I’ve never seen her before,” Phryne said, puzzled apology evident in her tone. Mac saw Phryne glance between her and the woman out of the corner of her eye. She hadn’t been able to fully take her attention off of her. “I’m sorry, Mac, do you know her?” 

“No,” Mac said to Phryne under her breath, not wanting to fully articulate the "no" for fear that the woman, who she could already sense the movements of, feel the glances of against her skin, would read her lips and take the word as rejection. 

“Then why are you still watching her? She’s not Sally Johnson, she’s not someone you’re acquainted with?”

At this, Mac couldn’t help but tease. “You’re a detective, Phryne, surely you can imagine why the lady and I might be exchanging glances when we don’t know one another?”

“Ah,” Phryne smiled. “I take it you won’t want me investigating your mysterious absence from our rooms for the next….12 hours or so?”

Mac exchanged a quick nod with the woman, then shook her head at Phryne, giving a smile of her own. “No. But I promise I will still be there with you to investigate The….” She looked down at the travelers’ guide she’d been regaling Phyrne with. “Giant Stairway.” Phryne groaned. Mac grinned, set down her drink, and went to introduce herself to the lady in lavender. This was proving to be the perfect holiday.


End file.
